


Tabletops

by btmtaebae



Category: Jacksepticeye ( YouTube), Markiplier (YouTube), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, Jack get down from there, M/M, Mark is so nervous, Singing, Songfic, They're not youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btmtaebae/pseuds/btmtaebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is singing tonight, at the Cafe. He does it all the time, so why is this time any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabletops

" C'mon Mark, this isn't your first night here, why're you so nervous ?"

The man in question sighed, running a hand through his red locks. Of course he was nervous, this was the first night that people had came to the small cafe on the corner of Maywood just to hear him. 

"Wade, stop pressuring Mark. You know that he isn't always the most confident man in the world." Bob slid an iced tea to Mark before settling into a chair.

Mark nodded in return, before popping the cap and gulping almost all of the contents of the bottle.

Wade sighed, annoyed that his client wasn't as satisfied with his voice as he was. He and Bob both knew that a voice as deep and comforting as Marks made all of the ladies in the vicinity swoon, though he didn't necessarily care about the ladies.

"Time for the warmups, buddy. You're on in 10."

Mark guzzled the rest of the drink and stood up straight, his left hand on his diaphragm, his right arm at his side. 

He takes a deep breath, then slowly walks onto the stage. He grabs the mic stand in front of him and adjusts it, cursing Danny for being so tall. 

He begins to hum nonsense, testing his vocal ranges. His voice dips and raises easily, although he isn't hitting the highest notes he can.

He swears, then exhales heavily. He know that being nervous just makes it harder for him to hit the necessary notes, but he can't calm down.

He knows what the words are, and the cords. There is no reason for him to feel uncomfortable.

But something about the audience is making him uneasy.

Bob signaled and the band started the simplistic and rhythmic tone of the song. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the smooth beat starts, Mark's eyes scan the crowd. He doesn't see anyone who catches his eye in the first few rows so he takes a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"L is for the way you look at me"

As his eyes scanned the crowd, most facial expressions were positive ones, save for one man whispering to the few people standing beside him. Mark began to panic, for he was positive that the man was poking fun at him and his deep, annoying voice.Nevertheless, Mark had a job to do, and he was going to do it, no matter who was pointing and whispering.

"O is for the only one I see"

Mark looked around the room once more, trying to convince himself that he was doing a good job, which he was according to the adoring stares of many ladies and a few men. To his surprise, when he looked back at the whispering man, expecting the see the side of his head once more, his chocolate eyes met with rain colored ones , without looking away from those beautifully stunning eyes,he sung the next line.

"V is very, very extraordinary"

The people in the crowd were starting to sway along with the music, but the captivating stranger's eyes never left his, even when he climbed onto the table directly in front of Mark, legs crossed, sitting like a child. Mark raised his brow in confusion as he eased the next line out of himself.

"E is even more than anyone that-"

 

The stranger leaned in and waggled his fingers during that line and Mark was so startled that he stopped singing to murmur a quick " Hi" before coming to his senses and continuing his song.

"E is even more than anyone that adores you can"

 

The stranger offered a small, lopsided smile to Mark which inspired him to continue singing with a little more confidence.

"Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Please don't take my heart and break it  
Love was made for me and you."

 

Mark takes a deep breath, giving the beautiful strange man a another confused look when he stands up, gives Mark an apologetic look and begins to sing.

"L is for the way you look at me" 

This is the first time Mark has heard this mans voice, but as he carries the tune perfectly, Mark can't help but fall in love with it. It is very much higher than his, and it hinted at an accent. Scottish, maybe? But Mark honestly doesn't care. All he cares about is the man who was standing in the middle of the crowd balanced on two tabletops, singing the song in perfect tune, sounding even better than Mark.

"O is for the only one that I can see "

It is around the middle of the sentence in which Mark remembers that this is his occupation, and he wasn't going to be removed of his nightly pay for a beautiful stranger. 

" V is for very, very extraordinary "

 

The stranger's eyes become wide at the realization that another man is singing with him. Mark smirks, and raises his voice to match the man's as he belts out the next line, knowing how harmonious they sound together.

"E is for even more than anyone that adores you can" 

Marks is practically shouting when he adds another line to the end of the song, wanting to outdo this stranger.

"Love was made for you and me 

He draws it out, savoring the attention he is getting.  
He remembers that he is not alone in the cafe when a woman squeals. Besides the single squeak, the cafe is deathly silent until Bob stands up and applauds loudly, quickly getting Wade to join him.When the crowd realizes that the owner of the place is clapping, the odd pair get a standing ovation. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the crowd begins to dispel, Mark grins and jumps down from the stage, slowly taking his time to walk to the blue-eyed man, before nervously declaring, " You sing well."

The stranger giggles, and Mark almost swoons. He instead decides to hold out his sweaty hand and manages to get out

" My name is Mark."

The man grins and smoothly says, 

" My name is Jack. Jack Mcloughlin. “

Mark nods like a ditzy teenage girl and give a slightly drunk sounding giggle. Before he can embarrass himself anymore, Bob and Wade come over and introduce themselves.

"We've never had these many people compliment a duet before, mainly because we don't do them, but you two were made to sing together." 

Jack blushed and Mark laughed lightly punching Wade in the shoulder before Bob whispered something in his ear, and pushed him away from the two near-strangers.

" I like your singing too, if it matters." Mark's eyes grew and he laughed, disbelieving that anyone could like his voice.  
Jack frowned . " I was being serious. Your voice is almost as beautiful as you. And you are very beautiful."

Marks laughter died off, and he tugged at his collar nervously. If the most beautiful man Mark had seen in his lifetime said Mark was beautiful, he must have been blind. Mark leaned in close and said

" Maybe I need to set up a date so that I can take you to get your eyes checked. "  
" I'd much rather take you out for coffee." 

"Coffee it is then, on Thursday possibly, at 6, right here? “

"Sure." 

During that whole conversation, both men were smiling and each man wanted nothing more than for Thursday to happen right then.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute, I think. I just really wanted to write this, and it's not as good as my usual stuff, so sorry if it seems sloppy!


End file.
